La chica blanca
by Aura de vida
Summary: One-shot  Richard sufre la muerte de Garfield en una tormenta de nieve, recibe la visita de una peculiar criatura, "¡No quiero matarte ahora!" gritó la chica de piel blanco perla... reviews por favor


**One-shot basada en leyenda japonesa Yuki On´na**

**Disclcaimer: los jovenes titanes no son míos son de Dc comics y de sus respectivos autores**

En un lugar de la provincia de nombre que no quiero recordar, vivieron dos "leñadores", llamados Richard Grayson y Garfield Logan. En el tiempo a que me refiero, Garfield era más joven, y Richard, su maestro, contaba con solamente dieciocho años de edad. Todos los días iban juntos a un bosque distante unas cinco millas de su pueblecito. Para llegar a él tenían que cruzar un ancho río en el que había una barca. En el sitio donde estaba el embarcadero construyeron varios puentes pero todos se los llevaron las aguas. Ninguno podía resistir las crecidas del caudaloso río.

Es una tarde muy fría, al regresar los leñadores a su casa, se vieron sorprendidos por un terrible huracán de nieve.Y llegaron al embarcadero encontrándose con que el barquero se había marchado, dejando el bote en la orilla opuesta. El día no estaba para nadar, y los leñadores se refugiaron en la choza del barquero, muy satisfechos de haber podido encontrar donde resguardarse. En la choza no había brasero ni sitio para encender fuego, pues la cabaña estaba hecha con dos esteras y su extensión no llegaría a seis pies cuadrados, sólo tenía una puerta, sin más huecos de ninguna especie. Richard y Garfield sujetaron la puerta y se sentaron a descansar, abrigándose con sus casacones de paja, imaginaban que la tormenta pasaría pronto.

Garfield se durmió poco después; pero el zagal estuvo despierto largo rato, escuchando el retumbar de los truenos, el horrísono bramar del furioso viento y el continuo azotar de la nieve contra la débil choza, que crujía y se bamboleaba con la misma ligereza que un junquillo en el mar. Era una tormenta formidable. El aire se hacía más helado cada momento, Richard temblaba bajo su cascón de paja, pero al fin, y a pesar del gran frío que le atormentaba, se quedó aletargado. De pronto, al sentir que la nieve caía en el rostro, se despertó , la puerta de la choza había sido forzada, al resplandor d ela nieve pudo distinguir la figura de una chica. Era blanca desde la cabeza a los pies, estaba inclinada sobre Garfield echándole su aliento, y este aliento era igual que un humo brillante, casi en aquel momento se volvió hacia Richard, y también se inclinó sobre él, éste quiso gritar, pero no pudo, había perdido el habla. La chica blanca se inclinaba y se inclinaba cada vez más, hasta que se tocaron los dos rostros... Richard observó que era muy bella, pero sus ojos causaban una emoción sombría, por un espacio de segundos le contempló en silencio,la chica después le dirigió una sonrisa y le susurró al oído:

-Pensaba hacerte lo mismo que al otro, peor no puedo por menos de sentir misericordia hacia ti, solo que me pareces apuesto, si Richard, y por eso no quiero herirte... ahora, pero si alguna vez dices algo, aunque fuera tu propia madre, referente a lo que haz vito está noche, lo sabré al momento ¡y te mataré!... no olvides nunca estoque te he dicho...-

Dio media vuelta, atravesó la puerta y desapareció, el leñador pudo moverse al fin, corrió a la puerta y escudriñó por todas partes, pero la chica se había volatizado misteriosamente... ¡y la nieve entraba de un modo arrollador en la desvencijada cabaña!, Richard cerró la puerta y la aseguró con varios trozos de madera, imaginó que el viento había derrumbado la puerta y que todo lo demás no pasaba de ser un sueño lúgubre, y quizá la figura de la chica que vio en la puerta no fue otra cosa que la brillante claridad de la nieve... pero no estaba seguro de sus ideas..., y llamó a Garfield, pero este no respondió. Richard quedó aterrado, empezó a buscar a tientas en la oscuridad, y dio con el rostro de Garfield... ¡y notó que estaba frío como el hielo!... el joven había muerto...

Al romper el día cesó la tormenta, cuando el barquero, un poco después de salir el sol, retorno a su puesto, halló a Richard tendido en el suelo, sin conocimiento, junto al congelado cadáver de Garfield, Richard fue solícitamente atendido, y pronto volvió en sí; pero estuvo enfermo durante mucho tiempo a causa del frío que cogió aquella terrible noche, la muerte de su amigo le afectó de modo tremendo; pero no habló a nadie sobre la visita de la chica blanca. Tan pronto como recobró su salud, reanudó sus tareas de leñador, todas la mañanas iba solo al bosque, y regresaba al anochecer, trayendo sus correspondientes haces de leña, los cuales se encargaba de vender su amiga Kori, y con el producto de ellos trataban de ir viviendo...

Una tarde del invierno siguiente, al regresar a su cabaña encontró en la carretera a una chica que llevaba la misma dirección que él, la joven era bajita, de un cuerpo frágil y esbelto de hermosa apariencia, Richard la saludó, y su voz resonó en sus oídos del joven con la misma agradable dulzura de una melodía, el leñador se unió a la jovencita y empezaron a charlar, dijo llamarse Rachel, hacía poco tiempo que había muerto sus padres y marchaba a Eedo para ver si por medio de unos parientes pobres que allí tenía entraba a servir en algún quedó encantado con la amena charla de aquella jovencita y cuanto más la miraba más bella le parecía, le preguntó si tenía una relación con alguien, ella le contestó que no, y se rió alegremente, a su vez Rachel también al leñador la misma pregunta, Richard solo respondió que sólo tenía como compañía a su amiga Kori, la cuestión de un compañero más no se había tratado...

Después de hacerse estas mutuas confidencias, siguieron su durante gran espacio del tiempo sin hablarse una palabra; pero, como dice el proverbio, "Cuando el deseo llega, los ojos, pueden hablar más que la boca...".

Al llegar al pueblecito ambos se hallaban encantados uno de otro, Richard le rogó a Rachel que entrara a su casa para tomar algún reposo, la chica respondió con gran timidez, y rechazó en un principio el ofrecimiento, más acabó por aceptar, Kori, la recibió alegremente y preparó comida caliente, Rachel se portó de un modo delicado y tan exquisito, que Kori le agrado de algún modo, persuadiéndola para que retrasará su viaje, y el desenlace natural de todo esto fue que Rachel no marchó nunca... permaneció en la casa como "nueva huésped".

Rachel demostró que, en efecto era buena acompañante tanto para Richard como para Kori, cinco años después, murió Kori, las últimas palabras que pronunció fueron palabras de afecto y alabanza dirigidas a la esposa de su amigo. Rachel trajo dos hijos al mundo, un niño y una niña, ambos muy hermosos y blanquísimo cutis.

Las personas del país creían que Rachel era una brujas, basándose en las diferencias que existían entre ella y las restantes vecinas del pueblo, quienes más se preocupaban de esto, naturalmente eran viejas... y Rachel a pesar de haber tenido dos hijos, se conservaba tan joven, tan fresca y tan bella como el primer día que entró en la ciudad.

Una noche después que acostaron a los niños, Rachel se sentó a leer a la luz de la chimenea, Richard que estaba contemplando exclamó:

-El verte leer, y con la luz sobre tu rostro, me hace recordar cierto suceso bastante extraño que me ocurrió cuando tenía dieciocho años, entonces vi cosa tan blanca y tan bella como t+u estás ahora... ciertamente aquella cosa era igual que tú...-

Sin levantar mirada del libro, Rachel preguntó:

-Dime algo de ella... ¿Dónde la viste?...-

y Richard refirió sobre la macabra historia de la noche de antaño, le habló de la mujer que se inclinó sobré él murmurándole a su oído unas terribles palabras. También contó la silenciosa muerte de Garfield, y añadió:

-Despierto o adormilado, aquélla fue la única vez en mi vida que he visto un ser tan hermoso como tú. Desde luego esa chica no era un ser humano,...¡era tan blanca!... y en verdad, nunca he tenido la certeza de que si ha sido un sueño-

Rachel arrojo el libro al suelo violentamente se levantó con precipitación y, dirigiéndose a Richard le gritó:

-¡Era yo!... ¡Y te dije que te mataría si llegabas a decir una palabra sobre ello!... Mas, por esos niños que duermen ahí, ¡no quiero matarte en este momento!... cuida bien de ellos, procura que nunca les falte nada, pues si algún día tuviera motivo para quejarse de ti, entonces ¡te trataré como mereces!...

Y a medida que gritaba, su voz se iba debilitando y sus ecos parecían silbidos, se fundió con las sombras y nunca... nunca nadie más la volvió a ver...

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? espero Reviews reviews reviews por favor :D**


End file.
